


No Place I'd Rather Be

by artificialnocturne



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:37:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3568229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialnocturne/pseuds/artificialnocturne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night started as a simple Italian dinner and ends with them spending the night in a hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Place I'd Rather Be

"Scott’s in the hospital." Isaac exclaimed.

"Oh my god," Allison said, nearly choking on her spaghetti. "Is he okay?"

"I don’t know. He just texted me the address to the hospital." Isaac said. He wanted to see if Scott was okay, but it was only twenty minutes into their Allison and his first real date, and they had been on the waiting list to get into this restaurant for nearly a month.

"It’s Scott." Allison said as he glanced worriedly at her, calling a waiter over to get them some to-go boxes.

Thirty minutes later they arrived at Scott’s hospital room, breathing heavily, expensive Italian food in hand. Scott sat in the hospital bed in a green hospital gown, his leg elevated and quite obviously broken, stitches over his eyebrow.

He grinned sheepishly at Isaac as he entered.

"Isaac, bro!"Scott said, before noticing Allison walk into the room. "Allison?" He noticed her floral print dress and Isaac’s formal suit, and realization dawn on his face.

"Oh shit, oh my god." he said, "You guys were on a date!"

Allison looked at her hands, and Isaac blushed.

"At that fancy Italian restaurant?" More blushing. "Aw, man. I am so sorry. You didn’t have to come here."

"No, hey," Allison interrupted, "Of course we came!"

"Look at you. You’re all fucked up. What did you do?"

"Funny story, actually." he said as Isaac got comfortable on the foot of the bed, Allison pulling up a chair next to him and resting her legs on Isaac’s lap. "I was watching youtube videos of these guys doing like really cool skateboard tricks, right? Long story short, I tried it, fell down a hill, and broke my leg and a rib."

Allison and Isaac shared a look before bursting into laughter.

"Mcall, you are so cute." Allison said through giggles.

"The cuteness level is unreal." Isaac added. "Do you want some food? Falling down hills tends to give me an appetite."

"We have fancy overpriced noodles. And I snuck in some wine." Allison said, bringing out a bottle.

"Aw, you guys." Scott said, looking at them affectionately. "You’re the best. And I’m sorry about your date."

"It’s okay," Allison said, leaning over to kiss him, then Isaac, on the cheek. "I like this better."

Isaac hid his face in the sleeves of his suit to hide the blush creeping into his face.

"Aw, look," Scott whispered to Allison, "his ears are red."

After a good five minutes of teasing Isaac, they eased into a comfortable quiet, Allison’s phone playing music softly in the background.

"So," Allison yawned, stretching into a more comfortable position. "Where’s our next date gonna be?"

"Yeah. While I’m loving the whole Rom Com first-date-in-a-hospital-room deal, it’s not very classy." Isaac said.

Scott smiled brightly.

"I’ve heard talk about a really cool skateboarding rink. Sound appealing, Mcall?"

"Never. Again."

Melissa Mcall came into the room as soon as she got the call (the second one she’d had this month,) to find them all sound asleep, Isaac snuggled next to Scott and Allison curled up on the foot of the bed, Isaac’s jacket draped over her. Smiling at her silly kids, she shut the door quietly and left them to their dreaming.


End file.
